1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cooling fan for an electronic device, a computer for instance, stops rotating when the electronic device is powered off. The remaining heat dissipates slowly when the cooling fan is shut down. Therefore, the temperature of the electronic device cannot decrease quickly when the surrounding temperature is high.